1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an inner case of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator with an improved structure of an inner case.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a main body including an inner case and an outer case, a storage room defined by the inner case, and a cool air supply apparatus to supply cool air to the storage room to keep food fresh.
The storage room is maintained at an appropriate range of temperature that is required to keep food fresh.
The storage room of the refrigerator opens at its front side, and the opened front side is closed by doors at ordinary time in order to maintain the temperature of the storage room.
The doors include door guides to keep stored goods, and are rotatably coupled with the main body by hinge units so as to be easily opened or closed.
Most of recently released refrigerators include additional configurations such as patterns or stainless structures in their outer cases to add beauty to the external appearances, in order to raise consumers' purchasing desires.
Also, there was a trial for raising the beauty of an inner case that a user sees when opening a refrigerator door, in addition to raising the beauty of an outer case. However, typically, since the inner case is integrally molded by vacuum molding, there was limitation in raising the beauty of the inner case.